1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pet collar, and more particularly to a chain type of pet collar with a movable inserting pin for adjusting the size of the pet collar.
2. Description of Related Art
When a person goes out to walk a dog, for stopping the dog running around disorderly, he always use a chain or leather belt to put around the dog's neck. A market available pet collar at present, as FIG. 1 show, is a long chain 1. The chain 1 is constructed by two circular rings 2, a plurality of chain units 3 engaged with each other and a rotating ring 4. When the components mentioned above wants to be combined into a collar, insert the chain units 3 into one of the circular rings 2, and then hook the rotating ring 3 with another circular ring 2 so as to form a simple pet collar
However, because the size of this kind of collar cannot be fixed when a user put the collar around a pet's neck and also because of a pet's unstable behavior, either the size of the collar tends to be enlarged owing to too small a pull force exerted by the user, the pet is easy to be loosened from the collar, or the pull force exerted by the user is so large that the collar is shrunk to tie the pet's neck too tight.